


One

by LadyBrooke



Series: Fëanorian Week [7]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10447602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: They are Ambarussa, and they're happy like that.Six linked drabbles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fëanorian Week, Day 6, Ambarussa. 
> 
> This is really experimental. If I have time tomorrow, I'll probably write an individual set for each twin - I just ran out of time today, due to a lot of weird accidents.

**Childhood**

They like having the same name – it means less difference between the two of them, at least, so at least they are similar to somebody, even if they’re different from their rest of their family.

Twins are rare in Valinor, and they’d be marked as different regardless. What difference does it make if they’re different just because they’re twins or if they’re different because they share a name, when no other elf has the same name as another?

Besides, fated could never be a good name, and if one of them is fated, the other is as well to suffer.

 

**Lordship**

They agree that they will always have the same title, no matter what happens. They are equal Princes, equal heirs, no matter if one of them is 6th and the other 7th.

On the ship to Middle-earth they agree that they will keep that, no matter what happens.

One burns in that ship, screaming as he wakes right before death, his twin’s voice screaming in his head asking where he is.

One lives and establishes their own realm, and when their brothers ask, when Fingolfin asks – Fingon does not ask – that both of their names be written down as rulers.

**Regrets**

There are regrets, but at the same time, it would have ended the same. If one had stayed, the other would have gone and died, and left the other alive.

Instead, both left Valinor. One still dies and leaves the other alive, but at least this time they can be reunited.

It’s hard to regret that entirely, other than that they didn’t manage to both die at the same time. Maglor knows this regret, and in some stories, it changes so that they live and die on the shores of the same beach, instead of separate beaches at different times.

**Twin**

They watch, first separate and then together, from the Halls over the other twins that drift in and out of their families life. Eluréd and Elurín, Elrond and Elros, Elladan and Elrohir, all are unaware of their watchers, but their watchers smile and cry over their lives.

They meet Elros briefly when he passes through the Halls on his way to whatever fate Men reach.

“Do you think we’ll see him again?” One twin asks.

The other nods. “Yes, and he’ll see Elrond again as well. We did, and we’re supposed to be in everlasting darkness.”

His twin nods too.  

**Hunting**

Tyelko hates how they hunt, but they don’t care.

They deserve the birds, the deer, everything there is, unless they really are trying to catch something. Most of the time they’re not, so it doesn’t matter.

Most of the time, they merely are hunting for time to be separate from being part of the Seven Sons of Fëanor and for time to be just the Ambarussa, without expectations of how they act.

So if the deer run off, that’s fine. They’re still racing through the woods on matching horses, joking back and forth, and enjoying being their own people again.

**Nandor**

Even in the Halls, the Nandor who have come here come to see them.

They never questioned the habit of both of them having been named in charge of their lands, the same way that it had never been a question that the Nandor would really be in charge of their own affairs, no matter what Maedhros or Fingolfin thought.

It’s nice to not be questioned about if they are too close to each other, now that they’re finally together again.

They agree, in some ways the Nandor are better than the Noldor have ever been,  at least to them.


End file.
